


Refreshing First Frost

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [6]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Mentions Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Andy and Luke had been married before the start of season 1. Luke comes home and Andy is sat on their back door step watching the first frost lie whilst thinking about how everything would feel new and refreshing.
Relationships: Luke Callaghan/Andy McNally
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 4
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Refreshing First Frost

There was something special about the first frost of the year. There was just something about how it would fall when you least expect it and the world around you would turn white and glitter. That was what Andy loved about the very start of winter. Now she liked the snow as well, she kind of had to when she lived in Toronto and spent her life chasing after criminals. 

She loved the way that she could just enjoy the quiet whilst the frost fell. The frigid chill made everything feel so fresh and calm. It was as though it was the world’s way of wiping the slate clean. It was just perfect. It was just what she needed to make everything feel better. 

There were demons that chased her, demons that she didn’t want to admit to having. There were demons that would forever haunt her. But the silence and calmness, and the fact that she could finally breathe, it was enough to chase the demons away, just for a short time. Just enough to get her through the next difficult case, the next demon that would jump into her mind to haunt and torture her. 

As much as she was constantly haunted by demons, she still loved her life. She loved what she got to do every single day. She loved that she got the chance to make a difference, but most of all she loved the fact that she got a chance to have a family. She had been a troublemaker during her teenage years and she knew that she had pushed things to the limit, and those actions had pushed her to suffer the consequences of not keeping herself out of trouble. That was why she had so many demons. 

Her teenage actions were also why she held so many secrets. It was why her friends only knew half of her story. She loved her friends but there were things that she had done, things that she knew, that she could never share with them. It just wasn’t safe enough to do so. It wasn’t safe for her, it wasn’t safe for family, it wasn’t safe for her friends. It just wasn’t safe. 

The fact that nothing was safe haunted her all of the time, but it released ever so slightly when everything became quiet, like tonight with the first frost of the year falling. All she could do was watch it, breathe in the throat stinging fresh air, the bitterness of it all. And then let it all float away for a short reprieve from the haunting demons. 

“Andy?” She looked up from her quiet perch on the doorstep of her backdoor. She hadn’t expected to be distrubed for a while yet. Her husband was at work still, if he got back that night it would be a near miracle. The case he had been working had been hellish from the start; a gruesome crime scene, contaminated evidence and a growing sense of anger from the public. Everyone was putting pressure on the group of detectives working on the case and her husband was taking the brunt of it. 

“I thought you would still be at work,” Andy replied as she glanced over her shoulder to look at her husband. She was surprised to see him looking so relaxed, so calm. He hadn’t looked like that in a while, not since his current case had started. It was as if the first frost had washed the stress away from him as well. 

“We closed the case, Barber is finishing up the paperwork,” her husband, Luke Callaghan, answered as he took the seat next to her on the doorstep. He was still dressed in his suit, and honestly, most people would say that he looked like he needed to relax more, but that was just because they didn’t know the real him. They didn’t know the secrets that both he and Andy held. 

“I’m glad your home,” Andy replied as she leaned into his side. She had missed him being hime, she had missed being able to talk to him when the demons got overwhelming. And it hadn’t helped that she couldn’t talk to him when she was at work because if she did then there would be accusations that her relationship with Luke was why she was favoured at 15 Division. 

There were a lot of things that she had to hide from them. At least for now. Once there was a specific reason for her and Luke to meet then things would get easier. The only person who had an idea of her connection to Luke was Traci and that was only because of her secret relationship with Jerry Barber, the other Detective that Luke worked with. 

There was no judgement from Traci though. She knew what it was like to have to think about everyone and everything else before entering a relationship. Traci had become a parent when she was 17, Andy had been 19. Both of them had to consider a child first. And because Traci understood that, she could understand why Andy’s relationship with Luke couldn’t affect her job. The job was something that was just Andy’s, but Luke was what helped her make her family home. 

“I’ve missed you in the last week,” Luke whispered as he pressed a kiss against Andy’s head and wrapped his arm around her. He settled more comfortably next to her and let her lean herself in against his side. “Why don’t we go inside and get you something warm to drink? The frost is starting to settle on your blanket, Andy.” 

“It’s so pretty and refreshing,” Andy answered in a quiet but strong voice. It was a lot better than it had been earlier that evening as the frost had started to come down. It was as if the world was giving her exactly what she needed to feel better after the case that Luke had had and hearing about the horrors that people can afflict on one another. “But let's go in, I think there is someone who would be even happier than me to know that you are home tonight.” 

And just like that Luke was pushing himself to his feet before holding out his hand to pull his wife to her feet. These quiet moments together, they were exactly what they needed to make their relationship worth all the hardships, but he also loved the fact that he held the title of Dad to the little girl that had come as a package deal with Andy. The fact that both had missed him, that made his heart sour with happiness. 

“The frost will be back tomorrow, it will be pretty and refreshing all over again.” 


End file.
